


Annoying

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Ivar’s first friend is an annoying slave.





	1. Chapter 1

Ivar sat in his stupid cart in the archway of the great hall, looking at his brothers play with the other kids.

How stupid.

Just because they had working legs did they have to run around so often? And if they really just had to, did he need to see it?

Though he’d sooner take his eyes out before he admitted it to anyone other than himself, Ivar was jealous of his brothers.

Not of their legs, it would be pointless to be upset over something he couldn’t change, but he wanted friends to play with too.

Some kids who weren’t bound to him by blood, who chose to play with him.

After his first ball game it had scared all the kids away from him and he couldn’t blame them, it had scared him too.

‘Hello.’

Ivar jumped in surprise, his hand already reaching for his ax as he looked over at the source of the noise.

There was a girl standing beside his cart, holding a very old and worn ball. She was dressed in thin rags, clearly a slave, but Ivar didn’t recognize her.

‘What do you want Slave?’ Ivar asked looking at her in disdain.

The girl didn’t look at all affected by his harsh tone.

‘Do you wanna play with me?’ she asked holding her miserable ball out to him.

‘That ball looks horrid.’ he scoffed.

This time she did look a bit sad, but she shook the sad face away quickly.

‘I found it while cleaning and my new master let me keep it, and said I did such a good job cleaning that I could play all day today.’ she said proudly.

‘You seem very happy to play with such an old thing, but I guess its the best a slave can get.’ he snarled.

At this the girl huffed.

‘You don’t have to be mean, did you want to play or not?’ she said placing a hand on her small hip.

‘No, I don’t want to play with a stupid slave.’

‘Fine.’ she said as she sat beside his cart.

‘What are you doing?’ Ivar asked.

‘You said you don’t want to play, so I guess you want to just sit and talk.’ she smiled.

‘I don’t want to talk.’ Ivar groaned.

‘Then I’ll talk, my name is (Y/N).’ she started.

‘I don’t care what your name is…slave.’

‘Don’t waste your breath, he’s too crippled to play and too mean to talk to.’ Sigurd said as he walked up to the two of them.

‘Come play with us, we’re starting a new game.’ the snake offered, holding out the ball they had been playing with.

It was new and had fine leather and seemed likely to bounce to sky, Ivar knew that that ball alone would get her to leave him in peace.

‘No thanks.’ she declined.

Sigurd shrugged and ran back to the game.

‘Why did you not go play with him?’ Ivar asked in genuine shock.

‘He was mean to you, so I don’t want to play with him. Besides, I’m talking to you, it would be rude to just run off. Anyway, I’m Gotaland, my last master is in Valhalla now, so his daughter me now.’

Ivar eventually just stopped listening, the girl just kept talking and talking. How can a slave have so much to say?

Finally his mother came and told him and his brothers it was time for lunch, thank the Gods, Ivar thought.

‘Goodbye Ivar, we can talk some more after lunch.’ (Y/N) smiled as Ubbe lifted Ivar’s cart.

‘Oh, and who are you little one?’ Aslaug asked, bending down to get a better look at the girl’s dirty face. 

‘I’m (Y/N), Ivar’s friend.’ she said.

‘You are not my friend.’ Ivar corrected.

‘If we aren’t friends why didn’t you ask me to go away?’ she asked.

Ivar opened his mouth to say that he had told her to leave, but no sound came out, because he didn’t. He had been mean and uninterested, but he never told her to leave him alone.

‘Well, how about you two discuss your friendship over lunch.’ the queen smiled.

(Y/N)’s eyes brighten with excitement before she deflated.

‘I could never dine in the great hall ma’am, I am just a slave. ‘ she said sadly.

‘Well then, as your queen I order you to eat with my son.’ 

‘Mother?!’ Ivar complained, but his mother only gave him a look that said there was no use complaining.

Once again the slaves eyes did that annoying thing where they light up before she replied ‘Yes your highness.’

As they all sat at one of the tables the girl went right back to talking Ivar’s ears off about nonsense. Even worse his family seemed to enjoy her endless chatter.

‘You are absolutely delightful, how about you come over and play again tomorrow.’ Aslaug smiled.

(Y/N) smiled brightly at Ivar.

‘I get to play with you again tomorrow.’ she cheered.

‘Wonderful.’ Ivar grunted, rolling his eyes.

Now he’d have to deal with her again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar learns his annoying might see him as more than a friend.

The annoying slave girl did come again the next day.

And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. Before Ivar knew it the irritating girl had grown up with him and his brothers.

She was still just as talkative and devoted to annoying him as she was the day they met, but now he found it moderately tolerable. On the rare occasion she had even managed to make him laugh, like when she had her first taste of ale and threw up on Sigurd’s shoes.

Today Ivar and his brothers were once again in their hunting cabin, skinning their kills from the hunt.

‘How long do you think before she comes up?’ Ubbe asked.

‘She must have overslept if she isn’t on her way yet.’ Hvitserk replied.

‘Why are you all so anxious for her to show up?’ Ivar asked.

Ubbe looked a bit confused before he answered.

‘She is our friend, why don’t you want her to come?’

‘She is a nuisance, thank the Gods she wasn’t here for the hunt. She scares all the game off.’ Ivar said as if it was obvious.

‘You are amazing Ivar, you truly are.’ Hvitserk laughed.

Ivar looked at his brother in confusion.

‘All these years and you still act as if you do not like her company.’ Sigurd said.

‘I don’t, but mother swoons over her like the daughter she never had and you all seem to care for her as a sister. It doesn’t matter if I dislike her, she is like a rodent that I can’t kill.’ Ivar said.

‘You speak so ill, yet you spend most your time with her by your side.’ Ubbe teased.

‘She never leaves me alone.’

‘Well, let’s pretend you actually hate her, why not ask her to leave? You never have.’ Sigurd challenged.

‘No need to pretend, and like I said, if I told her to go you would all invite her back again.’

‘Give us five reasons why you don’t like her.’ Hvitserk asked.

‘She is too talkative, is a horrible hunting partner, her laugh is too shrill, she’s a giant baby when drunk and follows me like a dog.’ Ivar listed effortlessly.

‘She also loves you.’ Ubbe said.

Ivar looked at his in confusion.

‘How could you not know, she’s done everything but say it. She does her chores in the wee hours of night so she can spend all day with you.’ Hvitserk said.

‘She has never once said a word about your legs.’ Ubbe added.

‘And she picks a fight with anyone who does.’ Sigurd grunted, remembering when (Y/N) broke his arm when they were younger after he had pulled a chair from under Ivar.

Ivar went to argue again, but his words abandoned him.

Years worth of memories flash through his mind, the way her eyes would light up when she saw him, or how vicious those eyes became when she heard someone speak ill of him

Ivar’s jaw went slack as he looked around the room dumbly.

‘I think he’s got it now.’ Hvitserk laughed.

Just then (Y/N)’s loud footsteps were heard approaching the cabin.

Ivar’s eyes widen and his jaw slackened even more as he began to panic, looking around at his brothers for help.

‘Don’t look at us.’ Ubbe grinned.

(Y/N) came in, all smiles, greeting the princes happily, but when her eyes landed on Ivar her smile widened as she walked over to sit beside him.

‘Hello Ivar, what did you catch today? Sorry I couldn’t come hunting, my master needed me to do a few extra chores since she is having guest over this month.’ she said.

Ivar was still stuck in his previous state.

‘Ivar are you OK? Do you have a fever? What have your mother and I told you about ignoring sickness? Let me feel.’ she scolded placing a hand on his fore head.

Ivar felt his face heat up, she was awfully close to him. Did she always sit this close to him? Why was she touching him so much, why wasn’t he pushing her away?

‘You don’t feel warm, maybe we should see the healer.’ she suggested.

‘No…I’m fine.’ Ivar finally said, looking up at her.

She really had grown into beautiful woman before his very eyes but he never paid it much attention before.

She still had the same face from his childhood, but her chest had enlarged into a nice supple pair of breast and her body curved an way that only a fool would find unappealing.

All these were thing Ivar noticed long ago so why now did it make him feel hot under his collar?

‘You are very red Ivar, we are definitely going to the healer. Come on Ivar.’ (Y/N) said standing up and dragging Ivar out of his seat and putting him on her back.

This pulled Ivar from his thoughts abruptly.

‘Wha- I’m not sick.’ Ivar protested.

‘Better safe than sorry Ivar, off to the healer we go.’ (Y/N) sang as she headed toward the door.

‘One of you, tell her I’m not sick.’ Ivar begged.

‘Take care of him.’ Sigurd grinned.

‘You traitors.’ he spat as he was carried off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar’s mother can also be a bit annoying when she chooses to be.

Damn healer, Ivar thought as he crawled back to the cabin.

After (Y/N) had explained the situation to her the old woman sent him an annoyingly knowing look before telling (Y/N) he was fine.

She even lied and said his redness was due to him being a bit tired from dragging his kill back to the cabin on such a hot day.

This caused the slave to scold him for what like hours, but was really only three minutes, about letting his brothers help him.

She probably would have carried him back up to the cabin if her master hadn’t demanded that she came do some last minute chores before her guest arrived.

‘How was your trip to the healer Ivar? Everything alright?’ Hvitserk grinned as he entered.

‘You bastards.’ Ivar grunted as he made his way to his bed.

‘We just want to make sure you are well brother.’ Ubbe said innocently.

‘I am a cripple, I’m never well, you just like to see me suffer.’

‘What kind of brothers would we be if we didn’t’ Sigurd teased.

Ivar threw a canteen at him before laying back on the bed.

‘So now that you know what we do, what are you going to do?’ Ubbe asked.

‘I do not know Ubbe, she is still so irritating, but at the same time I have always known her to be a beautiful women.’ Ivar sighed.

‘She is, if she didn’t spend all her time focused on you she’d realize other men think so as well.’ Sigurd said.

‘What are you saying?’ Ivar asked.

‘All these years she has never looked away from you, but if you look around her other men are always watching her. Honestly if we didn’t show her so much fondness for her I think she would have been taken long ago.’ Hvitserk explained.

‘I’d tear the bastard to shreds.’ Ivar growled before he could catch himself.

His brothers all smiled at his response.

‘And here we thought you weren’t fond of her.’ Ubbe smiled.

Ivar ignored his brother’s remark.

‘What do we have planned for the day Hvitserk?’ he asked.

‘Just another feast, we are having a guest from Gotaland. A good warrior, fought with Father in almost every battle.’ 

‘I believe he will be staying with (Y/N)’s master.’ Sigurd added.

Ivar hummed before letting out a yawn, he was a bit tired after the crawl up, with nothing else to do and with a lot on his mind Ivar dozed off.

His brothers rolled their eyes, all too used to Ivar simply nodding off in the middle of conversations once he’d lost interest.

*During the feast*

Ivar had been seated in his normal seat next to his mother, watching as everyone drank and chatted. 

Like he did during every feast, only now his eyes kept going back to a certain corner of the room.

The guest was indeed a great warrior, very honorable and quite wealthy, but Ivar could barely focus on the man’s victories.

He was too distracted by his slave boy, the slave boy that was talking so passionately with (Y/N).

‘What could they possibly be talking about?’ he glared.

‘Well they are both slaves, they could be talking about slave things.’ Ubbe shrugged before returning to his drink.

His brother’s half-hearted reply didn’t ease his disdain, so Ivar continued to glare at the slaves.

‘Ivar!’

His mother’s voice pulled his attention away from the corner violently.

‘Yes Mother?’

‘Your attention has been elsewhere all night, are you well my son?’ Aslaug asked.

‘I am perfectly fine I can assure you.’ Ivar smiled.

‘Then what has your attention?’ his mother questioned.

Without meaning to Ivar’s glance returned to the corner where the two slaves were now laughing at one of the guest who had fallen over drunk.

‘I see.’ Aslaug smiled.

‘Mother.’ Ivar said, with pleading in his eyes.

‘(Y/N)!’ the queen called.

‘Mother.’ Ivar repeated.

(Y/N) excused herself from her mistress before hurrying to the queen’s side.

‘Yes your highness.’ 

‘I have been thinking for a long while now, that you have been good friends with all of my sons.’ Aslaug smiled.

(Y/N) smiled and looked down as her cheeks redden at the praise, for the queen didn’t give praise so often.

‘I am very honored that they’ve considered me their friend all these years, Ma’am.’

‘And has been a great many years, and so little has changed. I will take responsibility for that injustice.’

(Y/N) gave the queen a confused look, for what injustice has the queen done her? 

‘You were a slave when you met my sons in their youth, but you are a slave no more.’ Aslaug smiled.

(Y/N)’s eyes widen and she let the pitcher of mead she had been holding fall from her hands at her feet.

Ivar had choked on his own breath.

‘What?’ she asked in awe.

‘You, (Y/N), are a free woman now.’ Aslaug announced, letting everyone in the great hall know.

The newly freed woman let out a breath that was like a mix of a laugh and cry, before covering her mouth to stop it from happening again.

Her eyes watered as she took a deep breath, before lowering her hand.

‘Thank you, thank you your Majesty.’ she bowed.

‘You are very welcome, I will also offer you shelter here for as long as you desire to stay.’

Again (Y/N)’s eyes filled with tears.

Ubbe held a cup out to her, and she took it with shaking hands.

‘To (Y/N)’s well deserved freedom.’ Ubbe said.

‘Skol!’ everyone cheered.

‘Take a seat, where ever you like.’ Aslaug grinned.

Without a second thought she all but ran to take the seat next to Ivar, which was always empty.

‘Ivar! I’m a free woman can you believe it? Me?’ she said excitedly throwing her arms around him.

Ivar had his arms around her waist before he knew it.

‘No I can’t.’ Ivar said giving his mother a side glance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) pays Ivar a late night visit.

Ivar was in his room eating a bit of bread, after his Mother had freed (Y/N) the woman had began to talk his ear off in the way that made him lose his appetite.

‘Now that she is free I imagine she will have more to talk about.’ he mumbled to himself.

‘You bet I will.’

Ivar quickly grabbed his knife and threw at the source of the noise.

The knife planted itself in a shield that was being held in a way that hid the holder’s face, but Ivar knew that rickety shield too well.

I covered in the dent’s of his weapons.

‘Always nice to see that your reflexes aren’t slowed down by ale.’ (Y/N) smiled as she came in and sat on his bed.

Ivar made a face of confusion.

‘What are you doing in my bed?’ he asked.

‘Sitting I think, if that bothers you I will lay down.’ she teased, laying back on his furs.

She had done it many times before and it had angered him so, not that she cared much about it.

‘Why are you here, in my bed without my permission?’

‘Because I no longer need your permission Ivar, I am in your bed as a free woman.’ she smiled.

Ivar smiled to himself, he was happy for her freedom, it was deserved and he himself didn’t understand why it hadn’t been given to her sooner.

‘Free or not you cannot lay in a princes bed without permission.’ Ivar said.

She rolled her eyes and sat up.

‘I did not come here just to sit in your bed…or to annoy you as you say I do. I came here to ask you a question.’ 

Ivar looked away and took a large bite of bread, as he chewed he tried to prepare himself.

Clearly she was bout to ask him about courtship, and he would have to turn her down.

‘What did you want to ask?’ 

‘Do you really find me as bothersome as you say? Would…would it please you more if I did not bother you anymore?’ she asked softly.

Ivar nearly lost his balance he was so shocked by the question, and it angered him how affected he was by it.

He had been asked that question countless times in life; why don’t you tell her to go, or order her to stop talking?

But she had never asked him those questions.

‘I didn’t dare ask such a question as a slave, I feared you’d realize you could get rid of me easily. You brought me such a joy, a joy slaves don’t often get, and your family fondly ordered me to keep you all company.’ she said.

Ivar could not find words.

‘Now I’m free, I can refuse invitations and have more joys, but… I doubt anything will fill my heart with joy the way you do Ivar.’ 

‘I do not bring joy into people’s hearts, I bring fear.’ Ivar replied.

‘I do not fear you, I never have…everyone else does, even your brothers I think, but I do not. I understand you, why you act the way you do.’ she said as she stood.

‘Why do I act like I do?’ 

‘Because you want to be great, you want the world to know and fear you. You want to push the world into the mud you’ve crawled through your whole life and make them see that you didn’t need to be whole to do so.’ she said taking his face in her hands.

Ivar looked in her eyes and saw no lies in them, and it made him look at her in a new way.

‘I will answer your question if you answer mine.’ Ivar said.

She nodded, waited for Ivar to continue.

‘Why is it me you take such liking to? My brothers treat you far better, and mother adores greatly, yet your eyes always search for me. My brother’s say that…’ Ivar trails off.

‘They say that I love you…do they not?’ she smiled, her cheeks turning red.

‘Do you?’

‘Would it bother you if I did?’ 

‘I do not know, perhaps I will when you answer.’ Ivar says.

‘…I do love you Ivar, more than I know how to show. My love for you grows every time I see your face.’ (Y/N) confessed.

Ivar looked down at his lap.

‘Now that you know my feelings…do you wish me to leave? Because if so…with a heavy I will go.’ she whispered.

‘…No.’

Ivar looked up at her eyes.

‘I cannot say if I return your feelings, but I know I do not want you to leave.’ Ivar said.

(Y/N) and Ivar stayed like this for a while, his face in her hands and his in his lap.

‘Come, it is late, and I am tired from the feast, I do not wish to start my first day as a free woman sleep deprived.’ she smiled, letting go of Ivar and going back to the bed.

Ivar crawled the short distance to his bed and climbed in.

‘Sleeping here instead of your new room?’

(Y/N) smiled as she got under the furs.

‘The room was not ready.’ she smirked.

‘Oh so you were coming here to lay in my bed after all.’ Ivar teased.

‘You told me not leave, that means to stay.’ she joked.

Ivar rolled his eyes and tapped her forehead.

‘Go to sleep.’ 

‘I will sleep because I’m tired, not because you said so.’ she yawned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods have a laugh at Ivar.

(Y/N) sleeping in his bed is something that had happened more often than he had previously liked.

When they were children she’d sneak in on nights when it was just too cold to bare in the barn the slaves slept in. Even though Ubbe and Hvitserk offered their beds she still chose to sneak into his bed.

Ivar would complain about her cold body stealing his warmth and her nerve to climb in his bed, but he never demanded her to leave.

He secretly enjoyed not being alone with when the pain in his legs became harder to ignore. When he was sure she was completely sleep he would lay next to her and hold her close, letting her presence sooth him to sleep.

But that was when they were children…now they were much older.

Things were a bit different now.

Ivar awoke to a very strange and new feeling, a feeling he had never felt in all his years and in a place that he normally felt at all.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the position that they were in, (Y/N) had her back to him and Ivar was entirely pressed against her.

He looked at her soft face as the early morning sun’s rays kissed her face, she really was a beautiful woman.

The feeling intensified, causing Ivar to gasp at it.

He looked down at himself, looking at the cause of the sensation.

He was…hard.

His eyes widened in absolute shock, he had asked the Gods for this many times as he transitioned from boy to man. To feel what his brothers spoke so highly of, arousal.

Of course now was the moment the Gods blessed him, when he was in bed with the woman that confessed her love for him. The woman he had originally planned to reject…the Gods were really having a laugh at him now.

Ivar went to back away, keep himself away from her, but even in slumber she was annoying.

(Y/N) sleepily groaned as she turned to face him and snuggled closer to Ivar, covering his legs with one of her own.

Bringing them closer in a much more intimate way.

‘Mmm Ivar.’

Ivar froze as panicked, she was awake and she felt his arousal and she’d misunderstand.

A moment past but nothing happened, Ivar chanced a look on her face and found her soundly sleeping.

She was dreaming of him.

He felt the hand she had on his chest tighten as she gripped the fabric of his shirt.

‘I-Ivar.’ she breathed.

With a shudder her cheeks reddened and her body tensed for a short while before it completely relaxed and she slept peacefully once more.

Had she just…no she couldn’t have.

Not while pressed against him in his bed while he was experiencing his first erection.

Ivar laid on his back and looked up at his ceiling and wished he could see through it and past the skies and ask the Gods why they teased him this way.

Sighing he looked back down at his manhood, of course it was still standing tall.

He glanced at (Y/N) to make sure she was sleep before curiously lowering his hand.

How unusual it felt to touch, even through his trousers it felt heavier than before.

He rubbed over the bulge curiously, the feeling making him his in pleasure he had never known.

He bit his lip to stop a moan.

This was the best feeling he had ever felt, he thanked the Gods for it and prayed they would also keep (Y/N) sleep a while longer.

He untied the laces and pulled himself free from his confines.

He gave his length a look, he had never seen it hard before so he studied it. The way the skin stretched and veins bulged and throbbed.

He gave it an experimental tug and found himself really enjoying the feeling tremendously, but he remembered something he had heard his brothers say when they were younger.

He spit into his hand and went back to his length.

Ivar laid back and closed his eyes as he slowly stroked himself, wanting to enjoy it as long as he could.

His mind went to all the things he saw possible now, the women he could enjoy as his brothers so often had.

Women?

His mind was suddenly filled with images of the slave he had grown up with, the way she would sit the way his brothers did, making her skirts raise up. How her face looked covered in mud after wrestling with him and his brothers.

Soon every muscle in his body tensed and before he could pull himself back he fell over the edge and spilled his seed.

His body relaxed as he caught his breath.

Amazing was the only way to describe what he had just felt, if that was how good he could make himself feel…a woman must be truly be a gift from the Gods.

‘Um…good morning Ivar.’

Ivar’s eyes snapped open and his head snapped to face (Y/N).

She was fully awake, her face red with a deep blush as she focused on not looking past Ivar’s face.

‘How long have you been awake?’ Ivar asked.

‘I got the ending.’ she mumbled.

Ivar groaned and looked away as a deep blush found his cheeks as well.

‘I-I will just um-’ she said awkwardly motioning to the door.

‘Yes.’ he grunted.

(Y/N) hurriedly got out of the bed and headed to the door, but she stopped before she left.

‘J-just to clarify I’m leaving because this is embarrassing, not out of disgust or anything. What you were doing was natural, men need release-’ she rambled.

‘By the Gods, just go.’ Ivar groaned.

She nodded and scurried out the room, leaving Ivar to stew in his own embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain snake rears his head.

By all the Gods, no one has ever this embarrassed.

You walked through the hall hurriedly to get to your room, all you wanted was to get to your room and just hide from humiliation.

In your rush you weren’t looking where you were going and bumped into Sigurd on his way out of his room.

The sound of his lyre hitting the ground made you jump.

‘Sorry.’ you apologized, bending to pick it up, not seeing that Sigurd was doing the same.

Your hand met his and you looked up and see his eyes on you. 

Looking away you pulled your hand back and stood up, after a sigh Sigurd did the same.

‘In a rush to get to your new room?’ he asked.

‘Yes.’ you replied, not wanting to elaborate on your reason to rush.

‘I was too drunk last night to congratulate you on your freedom.’ Sigurd smiled.

You smiled politely, but you were still a bit on edge.

Sigurd while never truly malicious was never very fond of you, he always seemed to actually feel the way Ivar claimed he did.

Why is he suddenly be so friendly?

‘Thank you, Prince Sigurd.’ you said.

‘Why so formal, we did grow up together did we not? Do you not think of me as a friend?’

‘Well of course, but um…you never seemed too fund of me.’ you said nervously.

What the hell is happening right now?

Sigurd smiled as he looked down.

‘I understand I was not the kindest to you, and it was more than obvious who your favorite was out of me and my brothers.’ he said.

You looked away, you knew you hadn’t been subtle but no one ever spoke of it so bluntly to you.

‘Despite my attitude toward you and the disdain I feel for my brother, I know he feels the same for you (Y/N).’

You looked up at him in complete shock.

‘But I also know if he doesn’t want to claim it then he won’t and you will be left being strung along.’ Sigurd added, crushing the hope that had began forming in your heart.

‘So you are saying I should walk away?’ you asked sadly, not ready to make that decision.

‘I am saying, that you should let your eyes travel, there are men out there far better than Ivar. Men that would treat you well…and love you even better.’ Sigurd smiled before walking down the hall.

‘Congratulations on your freedom (Y/N) and enjoy your new room.’ he said as he walked.

‘Sigurd!’ you yelled, making him turn back.

‘I am not as blind as you all think, I see the other men look at me…but you have never gave me that look before.’ you confronted.

Sigurd looked at you smugly.

‘Maybe I just realized how beautiful you are.’

‘Or you want to upset Ivar by courting me.’ you snap.

‘I will admit, I do enjoy angering him and taking you from his side would give me a great pleasure…but….’ Sigurd sighed as he stepped so close to you that you had been backed up against the wall.

‘Now that I look at you, I can see how fine of a woman you’ve grown to be. The swell of your breast, gorgeous legs that no doubt lead to a sweet untouched treat…and those hips of yours.’ he growls, placing his hands on your waist.

‘Those are birthing hips, you could bare a man many children, if only I had noticed before you were free. I could have taken you to my bed and fucked you so hard you’d forget who Ivar was.’ 

You had never been this frightened before, and all you wanted was to run to your room and lock the door. 

‘I don’t think she is accepting of your advances brother.’ 

You look over and see Ivar sitting in the middle of the hall, his eyes narrowed on his brother.

Sigurd backed away slowly.

‘Good morning Sigurd, tell the others I will be dining with them this morning.’ Sigurd said as he walked past Ivar without ever sparing him a glance.

‘Why? Does being so snake like take your appetite?’ Ivar seethed.

Sigurd still kept walking.

Ivar’s angry eyes snapped back to you, and you body is confused between being aroused and terrified.

‘I crawl all this way to apologize and what do I see, you with my brother’s hands all over you.’ you spat.

‘Ivar, I didn’t want him to-’

‘You did not push him away and we both know you could have, you did not want to.’ he said before turning to crawl away.

‘Ivar, I was just afraid, am I not allowed to feel fear?’ you begged.

‘I will show you, that the only man you should fear…is me.’ Ivar said, never looking back at you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) learns to do more than fear Ivar.

Weeks.

It had been weeks since Ivar had found you with Sigurd and he hadn’t spoken to you since.

You tried all you could, visiting him but he had guards by him, speaking to him while he worked with the blacksmith but he ignored you.

How you missed him.

In all the years of him claiming to dislike you he had never been angry with you, and you didn’t like it.

You missed seeing him roll his eyes at you while trying to hide his amusement, and you missed feeling him hold you close when he though you were sleep.

Sleeping alone was no good without him, even in the much larger and comfortable bed in your new room.

‘I don’t know what to do Ubbe.’ you pouted as sat on the log while Ubbe was hanging up dear heads for target practice.

‘And I do not know what to tell you (Y/N), my brother is unpredictable. My only advise is to tell him that you truly have no interest in Sigurd.’ Ubbe replied.

‘I’ve tried, but he still won’t utter a word to me.’ you said.

‘In that case do the same, ignore him and see what happens.’

‘You think so?’ you asked.

‘Its worth a try.’ he sighed.

You considered it, but before you could fully decide you heard the other three Ragnarsons entering the clearing.

‘Are you not done yet Ubbe?’ Hvitserk said as he sat Ivar down on a tree stump.

‘Hello Ivar.’ you tried.

Of course Ivar said nothing as Ubbe handed him a bow.

‘No need for rudeness Ivar, how are you (Y/N)?’ Sigurd greeted.

‘I was fine before you got here.’ you said as you stood up.

‘Kitty has claws.’ Sigurd smiled as he walked past.

‘Why are you like this Sigurd?’ you asked.

‘Like what?’ he asked turning to face you with an innocent expression.

‘Your stupid feud with your brother means nothing to me, so leave me out of it.’ you spat before walking off.

As you stomped down the path you didn’t see that Ivar was looking at you for the first time in weeks.

That night after your bath you got in bed and forced yourself to sleep, a task that had become a real chore sense your bout with Ivar started. Eventually sleep over came you.

However you were snatched from your dream almost as soon as you’d been taken in.

Your mouth was being covered and your eyes were not adjusted to the darkness of the room yet.

In full panic you grabbed hair of whoever it was on top of you and used all your weight to flip the two of you over.

‘And to think you claimed to be afraid of Sigurd.’

‘Ivar?’ you asked.

‘Were you expecting someone else?’ Ivar asked before he turned you over again and pinned your hands above your head.

‘Ivar, what are you doing?’ you ask, beginning to breath heavily as you truly start to panic.

‘You told me you have no feeling for Sigurd…and I believe you. I did from from the beginning.’ he said.

‘Then why haven’t you spoken to me? It has been weeks Ivar.’

‘Because you said you were scared of him, that he made your heart race with a fear that left you powerless to him. You were so scared of him that you seemed to forget that you had trained with us more often than not…and you best Sigurd almost every time.’ Ivar growled in your face.

You watched as his eyes fill with anger.

‘No one is to have such a power over you, no one but me should make your heart race for any reason. Do you understand?’ he asked as he pulled a dagger from its sheath and placed it at your throat.

All you wanted to do was push him away and run but at the same time you loved the feeling of him being on top of you. Even the coolness of the blade against your heated skin was welcome.

‘I understand, Ivar.’ you whimpered.

The dagger dug a bit deeper into your flesh, not enough to break skin, but enough to make you think it would.

‘You owe much thanks to the Gods (Y/N) for what you are about to receive…as do I.’ Ivar said before he raised the dagger high above you.

For a moment you though that this was it, Ivar would kill you and as scared a you were, you didn’t mind.

It would bring him pleasure, something he so rarely experienced in his hard life.

Ivar brought the knife down and and planted it into the pillow you head rested on.

Before you can let out a breath of relief Ivar crashed his lips onto yours.

The kiss was as violent as he was and every bit as hungry.

He bit at your lips and forced your lips apart to deepen the kiss.

You were so swept away in the chaos of the kiss you didn’t realize Ivar had settled himself between your legs, that is until you felt an unmistakable nudge against your entrance.

When had he pushed up your nightgown you were not sure.

‘Do you feel that?’ Ivar asked.

‘Pretty hard not to.’ you panted as you placed your hands on his shoulders to brace yourself.

Ivar carefully and very slowly pushed into you, making you dig your nails into his skin. 

‘Ah…Gods.’ you groaned.

Ivar looked down at you and the look of pain that had taken over your face, and waited a bit.

You took a few deep breaths and and relaxed your tensed body and the pain eased into a pleasure.

There it was, the look that meant he could go on without hurting you.

Using the strength in his arms to hold his body over yours, he thrust into you.

‘I-Ivar.’ you gasped.

This was something you had thought of for ages, from the moment you had learned what sex was you wanted to do it with no one but Ivar Lothbrok. Now your fantasy was finally coming true and you were truly thankful to Gods.

Little did you know that the only person more thankful for this than you was Ivar. 

He had spent his time ignoring you speaking with his brothers, awkwardly asking them what ways were best to please women and realizing that no woman made his body react the way you did.

It seems the Gods wished him to be with no other woman but you, and who was he to ignore the will of the Gods?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the morning after supposed to involve death threats?

Waking up you almost believed last night had been a dream, one of the many that Ivar crawled his way into.

The ache between your legs let you know it was all real, but that was the only evidence of last night’s events.

Ivar was not here.

You look around for anything from him, but your room was as it had been the day before.

Why would he just leave after last night, why did last night happen at all if this was how he planned to act in the morning?

You got out of bed and cleaned yourself of the mess Ivar left between your thighs, as you did so you decided you’d definitely be taking a swim today.

With that done you dressed for the day and went out, your mind set on the small lake you often played in with the Sons of Ragnar.

As you walked through the town you felt as if all eyes were on you, yet no one truly met your eyes,

‘(Y/N).’

You turn and see Margrethe walking toward you, now this was strange.

When you were still a slave she seemed to dislike you a great deal, granted most of the slaves despised the special treatment you received for being close to the princes.

Margrethe seemed to hate you more than the rest, you figured because she was whoring herself to all the Sons of Ragnar in hopes of gaining freedom or at least better treatment.

‘It is rumored you went to bed with Ivar the Boneless last night, he was seen entering your room last night before leaving at sunrise.’ she said.

You felt very put upon, but you’d never let her see it.

‘If he did who does it concern?’ you asked.

‘We are all just so curious, the youngest prince has never shown lust…for any woman.’

‘No…he never showed lust to you, something I’m sure you aren’t used to.’ you smiled.

Her whole face went bitter with anger.

‘What do you mean by that?’ she asked.

‘It means you are very beautiful, not many men can resist you.’ you smiled falsely.

‘Yet Ivar could, it seems he finds you more beautiful than I.’ she chuckled.

‘It would seem he does.’

‘He must be blind as well crippled.’ Margrethe said.

At that you felt your fist clench.

‘Excuse me?’ you asked.

‘I said he is blind to think you more attractive.’ she said boldly.

‘I understood that part, you believe yourself to be more beautiful than me, what confuses me is what you said before…about Ivar.’ you glared, your eyes hardening and your voice becoming heavier.

‘I said the truth, he is a cripple, and a liar. We all know he cannot please a woman…well not a real woman.’ 

You nodded before picking up a broomstick from a nearby stand.

‘Say it one more time…call him that again.’ you dared.

Margrethe looked at you and the stick in your hand and gave you a calculating look before calling your bluff.

‘He is a cripple.’ she said slowly.

You bit your lip and broke the bristled end of the broom and fast as Thor’s lightning you lunged the makeshift spear at the blonde.

It flew past her face, her panic causing her to fall, the broomstick planted in the ground by her head.

Before she could get up you run over to her and place a foot on her chest to hold her down.

‘Don’t you dare fix your whore lips to speak ill of Ivar again…he is your prince and you are a slave. Know your place.’ you growled, applying more pressure on her chest before stepping off.

You walked away from her and stomped past the crowd that had circled you.

Your stunt would surely be the talk of town for two days at least, so much for any shopping you had planned. 

Not that you cared at the moment.

‘Did you just defend my honor?’

You look up and see Ivar sitting on the work bench in front of the blacksmiths hut.

‘Of course not, you can do that yourself, I merely corrected a slave’s behavior.’ you shrugged as you walked over to him.

Swiftly you thumped his nose.

‘Your honor is under speculation, leaving in the middle of the night. Seems more like Hvitserk’s game than yours.’ you scold.

Ivar chuckled, patting the seat beside him.

You sat down and crossed your arms, you were going to give him a lecture so long he’d be gray by the time you finished.

‘Honestly, what were you thinking? I tell you I love you and you get mad and don’t speak to me for weeks. Then you sneak into my room out of nowhere and you-’

Ivar silenced you with a kiss, this one much softer than the one last night, he did not force his tongue into your mouth, but caressed your lips until you parted them for him.

As Ivar kissed you everything around you melted away, you no longer hear the hustle of the market. All you can hear are the subtle moans that escaped your lips.

Ivar slowly pulled back and sighed as he leaned back.

‘Now do you really wish to scold me when we could be doing…other things?’ he smirked.

You again felt a need between your legs.

‘I-’

‘Be honest (Y/N), don’t you want to experience last night again…with the man you love.

At that you are shaken from your lewd thoughts.

‘Yes, but more than that I want to experience last night again…with a man that can say he loves me.’ you said.

Ivar looked away at that, but you held his face and made him look at you.

‘Ivar, my feelings for you are more than lust…I love you. You were the first man I’ve ever laid with, and I need to know your feelings.’

Still he remained quiet.

‘Do you have any feeling for me Ivar?’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar doesn’t love her.

‘Idiot.’ Ivar said, lightly hitting her head.

She looked confused.

‘Our whole lives almost you have been annoying me, then out of nowhere I find out you have these feelings. Feelings I have given you no reason to have for me; I don’t treat you kind, I’m barely civil.’ he started.

‘Outside of the Gods and my Mother the only feelings I have for anyone are hate and disdain.’ Ivar continued.

She looked ahead of her and moved away from him on the bench.

‘So you don’t having feelings me.’ she said.

Ivar took her hand and put it on his chest.

‘Feel it, it beats fast and strong in anger, it always has, but with you its faster than normal.’ Ivar said.

‘What does that mean?’ she asked.

‘I do not know, I always thought it meant you anger me more than most, but maybe I was wrong.’ he said, entangling his fingers with hers.

‘Maybe my feelings for you are…something new.’

She looked at him with wide eyes, just as she always did, but this time there was something behind it.

Hope.

‘Ivar, please be blunt like you always are; I need your answer to be clear. How I spend the rest of my life depends on it.’ she begged.

‘I will not say I love you, because I do not know if I do, but I do have feelings for you (Y/N), you annoying pest.’ he smiled.

She blushed, turning away from him to hide it.

‘None of that, let me see you.’ Ivar said, lightly hold of her chin and turning her to face him.

‘Ivar.’ she whined.

‘Hush you, now come here.’ he said, pulling her closer to him.

Slowly he placed his hands around her waist, toying with the laces of her dress.

‘Now, how about we find a quiet?’ he smiled.

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the feeling of her around him and the sounds she made in pleasure.

As much as she spoke she made only a few sounds while she was beneath him, too entranced to form words.

‘I- I am still sore Ivar.’ she says shamefully.

He wanted to ignore that, but more than that he didn’t want to hurt her; he’s never felt his usual blood lust when it came to her.

That was something he hadn’t noticed until he had stopped talking to her, she made him different.

Being crippled in the world he lived meant he was always on edge, in fear someone might find him a disgrace to the Gods and attempt to kill him.

With his mother and brothers he felt a mild ease, but he never fully relaxes around, always ready for them if they do decide to attack him. He always kept a weapon on him (he favored throwing daggers and knifes), also an ax by his bed and and a knife under his pillow. 

It was different with her, he never found himself rubbing the handle of his hidden weapons around her and when she slept beside him he’d move his knife to plant it on his bedside table.

If it would cause her pain then he would wait.

‘Alright, but do know that I want to be with you again.’ Ivar sighed.

She was smiling a smile brighter than the sun.

‘Ivar.’ she smiled as she hugged him tightly.

‘It’s not love, but its something, and that’s more than I’ve ever thought possible.’ she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

‘You are so dramatic.’ he said, returning the hug.

‘You’re mean, do you want to go to the lake with me?’ she asked, pulling back.

‘I hate the lake, its of no use to me.’ he said, pointing to his bound useless legs.

‘I imagine you sitting on the banks, providing me with fun conversation.’

‘You mean me sitting in boredom while you talk on and on?’

‘This is an excellent example of the fun conversations I was referring to.’ she grinned.

Ivar rolled his eyes, before sighing in defeat.

‘Lets go.’ she smiled as stood and waited for Ivar to climb down from the bench and listened to him say his farewell to the blacksmith.

The two of them went on their way, both ignoring the looks they received from the townspeople.


End file.
